Kindley Unspoken
by sweetnsilver
Summary: Mimi moves back to her beloved town of Odaiba and is quite excited about seeing her old friends once again. That soon changes when Sora pops the news that she can't stay at her house any longer adn will infact have to spend 2 weeks with a certain blonde.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all I would just like to inform you that this is my first ever Digimon fic. I've grown up watching season's 1 and 2, and ever since have been fascinated with the characters. Hopefully my character's are pretty much in character, it isn't likely that I'll ever get them to be exact replicas of the show. I didn't want to post this until I had given my full attention to my other fics who have been lying idle for some time now, but I couldn't resist. Another one added to my list of unfinished fics, but don't fret, unlike my other fics, the ending has already been written out…it's just the middle that's missing. I really hope you all enjoy, here's another love triangle for you all. I do warn you I am a mimato fan…but that doesn't mean I can't opt for an angsty ending_. _The title of the story has nothing to do with Kate Vogel's song Kindly Unspoken, it just made for a nice and fitting title. _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters...just the plot of this story :D

* * *

Matt ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair as he let out a huff. A prominent frown etched his face, a feature he usually wore. He tapped his foot impatiently as his cerulean eyes scanned the airport once more. There must have been hundreds of people milling about, greeting loved ones, a sight that made him want to choke. He hated the fact that out of all her other friends _he_ was the one who was here, especially since he wasn't even as close to her as some of the others were. To him she was nothing more then a rich spoilt princess who got everything she asked for. Instead, he blew off rehearsal, his passion for music, just to pick her up.

He spotted her a moment later, tugging a large suitcase on wheels. Her lips were sculpted into a full fledged smile as if she was the happiest thing in the world; she probably was, since she always got everything she asked for. Her long honey colored locks fell passed her shoulders bouncing along as she walked, her tea colored eyes sparkled with delight as she gazed at the people around her, searching for one of her friends. The sunlight seeping from the large arched windows radiated her fair skin, making her skin seemingly glow. She was breathtakingly beautiful; he couldn't deny that, even in the simplest of outfits like the black mini skirt and pink top she was currently sporting.

Her smile faltered when her caramel eyes met his electrifying blue ones. For a fleeting moment he wished it would return; he liked it when she smiled. He shook that miniscule thought aside, unsure of where it had come from. He couldn't care less if she smiled, all he wanted right now was to return home already and be away from her. She was probably like all other girls anyhow, cooing over boys all day. She stopped before him, biting her bottom lip as she looked at him awkwardly. He didn't understand why she had to act like this anyhow, he didn't buy it for one second, he knew what a chatter box she could be, so there was no need to act all timid around him, weren't they supposed to be friends? "So…uh you're here," she began turning to look up at him, her cheeks naturally bearing a rosy tint.

"Is that a problem?" he muttered stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. Mimi scrunched her face, all she did was state the obvious, not insult his fashion sense, which would have been a mistake; he obviously had style.

"No," she replied glancing over his shoulder, "I was just expecting Tai, Sora, T.K…someone else."

"Other then me right?" he scoffed, "well sorry to disappoint."

"What's your problem?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"I don't have one," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Well it's no way to talk to a person, especially one who you haven't seen for years."

"I'm sorry your highness, my mistake," he replied doing a light bow, his tone bitter, "there, better?"

"What's with you Matt, it's like I don't even know you."

"That's right, you don't." He replied taking her suitcase into his own hands and heading off towards the exit. Mimi stood there dumbfounded, did Sora really have to send _him_ to pick her up, she would rather have had Davis's older sister come and get her instead.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked turning around just as he had reached the revolving glass doors of the airport.

"Yeah," she replied in a muffled voice as she walked towards him.

xoxoxox

The car ride home ran in silence most of the way with Matt driving and Mimi either glancing out the window or at her perfectly manicured nails. "So how's the band going?" she asked because frankly the silence was killing her.

Matt shook his head and turned to face her, his blue eyes covered with a pair of dark shades, "I knew you couldn't keep silent."

"You're a jerk," she replied defensively, "Sorry I asked." She turned to gaze out the window once more, watching the landscaped scenery zoom by, with her chin placed in the palm of her slender hand.

He let out a sigh, "Its tough, writing songs, and having to rehearse all the time, but you don't really care."

"Is that what you think?" she asked turning around to face him with a hurt look.

"Yeah I do," he stated nonchalantly turning his eyes back on the road.

"I think the fames going to your head, Ishida; you know everything doesn't revolve around you."

"You're one to talk," he chuckled, "and in my world it does."

"You are a jerk," she replied with the fold of her arms.

"Sorry your welcome back party isn't what you expected."

"The price I pay for wanting to come earlier then my parents."

xoxoxox

Mimi hadn't noticed when they had pulled up in front of Sora's house, she had drifted off to sleep for the rest of the car ride; Matt wasn't what she would call the best company. As a matter of fact, he wasn't really any company at all; instead he was just cold, bitter, and distant. She pushed open the car door and climbed out, happy to be back in her beloved home town of Odaiba. Mimi couldn't wait to see Sora again, she had missed her friend dearly, all her friends in fact, with the exception of one. She watched Matt walk behind his sleek black car and pull her suitcase out of the trunk, at least he was nice enough to hold her luggage; not that it earned him any points in mannerism in her book.

She began walking up the drive way, slowly behind him, ecstatic at the thought of having moved back. Her parents would be returning a few weeks later, and then they'd move into their new house. Not that she minded spending a few weeks with her best friend; it would be like the ultimate slumber party.

xoxoxox

Inside, Sora was pacing around the living room while Tai and the rest had their eyes glued to the television. "She's not going to like this," Sora sighed while absentmindedly playing with the chain strung around her neck.

"Sora," Tai spoke up. The auburn haired girl turned to the unruly haired brunette with a hopeful glance, hopefully he had some genius plan he had just mustered up to help her break the news to Mimi.

"Yeah, Tai?"

"You're blocking the television," he stated in a pleading tone, wafting his hand to the side indicating that he wanted her to move. Sora let out a sigh; then again this was Tai she had been mentally talking about.

"Sorry," she replied while moving out of the way. She walked over and sat on the sofa's arm beside Tai's younger sister, Kari. A second later the bell rang, causing Sora to practically jump out of her seat.

"Chill Sora, it's just a bell," Izzy Izumi spoke, looking up from his laptop he had been so engrossed in, "You shouldn't associate yourself to jump every time you hear the doorbell."

"She doesn't jump every time she hears the bell, Izzy," Tai cut in standing up, "She isn't part of Ivan Pavlov's experiment you know." Sora turned to look at Tai in astonishment as Izzy stared at him with his mouth hanging wide open; sometimes Tai was full of surprises.

xoxoxox

Mimi fiddled with the chain around her neck, it was rather hot outside. She wished someone would answer the door already, what was taking them so long anyhow? She gazed at Matt from the corner of her eye; he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and a brooding look on his face. He sure was handsome with striking features and the most amazing blue eyes she had ever looked into, not that when she met his eyes at the airport she looked into them for every long. Nope, they weren't at all alluring. Her eyes left his brooding face, he was dressed in a black polo with the first few buttons left undone, revealing a bit of his lean yet muscular chest, and a pair of jeans.

"You shouldn't stare Mimi," he spoke up his voice smooth like velvet, meeting her hazel eyes, causing her to freeze, "People might get the wrong impression."

Mimi hrmphed and turned away, "What is taking them so long?" Matt shook his head, a light smile playing at his lips.

Sora pulled open the door bearing a rather anxious smile, Mimi didn't have to be a professional detective to figure out that something was up. But before she even had the chance to ask, Sora had pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you, so glad you finally moved back."

"Sora…Sora…can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," Sora laughed apprehensively releasing her best friend, "Well don't just stand there come inside, you too Matt." Mimi turned to glance at him one final time before being practically dragged indoors by Sora.

xoxoxox

"Sora what's with you?" Mimi asked looking up across the dinner table, "You've been jittery since I got here."

"Really?" Sora asked tugging at her necklace, "…So how was your flight?"

"Fine," Mimi answered raising a finely arched brow.

"The ride home?"

Mimi glanced down the table until she caught sight of Matt, who seemed to be watching her with a rather amused expression. She turned away from him after throwing a glare his way, "could have been better…are you avoiding the subject?"

"No," Sora said stabbing the chicken with her fork with such force that the group heard the fork hit the plate, "Ok…well both sets of grandparents are coming over for a few weeks…"

"How lovely," Tai added, "I like them."

Sora ignored him and continued, "Mom says it wouldn't be fair for you to have to bunk with me for two weeks so you can't stay."

"Oh," Mimi replied looking down at her plate, but not before both Sora and Matt had caught the disappointment lingering in her eyes.

"On the bright side we've made arrangements," Sora grinned. Mimi looked up; the auburn haired girl was looking Kari's way. Mimi loved Tai's little sister, but she wasn't sure she could last two whole weeks under the same roof as Tai. Mimi placed her chin into her palm waiting for Sora to break the news. Sora closed her eyes; she didn't want to see Mimi's face turn purple when she revealed the solution. "Well, since they've got plenty of room you're going to be staying with…Matt." Sora uttered the last bit so fast that Mimi barely heard it. Her elbow slipped from the table, her chin nearly bumped against the tabletop.

"What?!" She and Matt said in unison. Kari glared at the blonde beside her with disgust; the water he had been drinking had just showered out of his mouth.

"Sorry," he apologized to the petite brunette wiping his mouth of remnants of water.

"It's ok," she smiled. Mimi turned to look Kari and Matt's way, so Sora had been looking at Matt the whole time. Did Sora have to burn out her candle so soon? He frowned at her in return; this was going to be excruciatingly painful for the both them. Now that Mimi thought about it, the idea of spending two weeks under the same roof as Tai seemed a whole lot brighter.

_And there you have chapter 1. Sorry if Mimi seemed slightly out of character...its her first they back and Matt and her arn't exactly what I would call best friends. I know I used the American names, I'm so sorry its just the names I'm used to, and it makes the story feel more like mine. Please do leave a review_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of its characters. If I did, it would have ended differently.

* * *

Quietly, she followed him up the steps and down the hall, occasionally glancing at the bland walls. The place could have used a little décor, but that was probably due to the fact that the housed lacked a woman's charm…a mother's glow. "Here we are," Matt grumbled, twisting the knob on the wooden door and pushing it open to reveal a medium sized bedroom. Mimi stepped into her guest quarter for the next few weeks, letting eyes wander around the space, absorbing it all in. The room was white, much to her dismay, but still tastefully decorated. The all white furniture and variously hued shades of the same color brightened the space. She gazed out through the French windows and into the quaint backyard, her mood suddenly uplifted.

"Nice place," she complemented.

"Yeah, whatever," he watched her smile falter as her hazel eyes rolled. He had never noticed it before, but there was a light shade of muddy green that accumulated around the edge of her irises whenever the sun caught them, like a touch of spice to sweetened tea.

"What?" she asked noticing he had no desire to look away, was there something on her face? The blonde shook his head and stalked out of the room leaving her to settle in.

Mimi sighed, watching Matt exit. She gazed out the window to nothing in particular, her mood suddenly solemn. She had known Matt for quite sometime now, since the seventh grade to be precise. Couldn't they get passed all their differences and be friends like he was with the others? Like she was with the others? Mimi couldn't even pinpoint where the distance had ensued. Maybe if they looked close enough they could find some common ground…maybe. She shook her head, pushing all thoughts of the blonde aside. No, she wasn't about to let him upset her excitement for moving back, he was just and obstacle she'd have to overcome. Walking over to the bed she began unzipping her suitcase, consuming herself in unpacking while she hummed.

xoxoxox

She ran down the steps at the sound of the childish voice she loved so much. Greeting her at the bottom most step with a grin that elated her heart and sparked her eyes with delight stood none other then the younger Ishida brother, T.K. He had certainly grown taller since the last time she had seen him. He was beginning to look more and more like his older brother. Unlike Matt, his eyes were larger; the sapphire glowed with cheer instead of being dulled with melancholy. His face had a more rounded nature, more boyish than his brother's had ever been. "Mimi, hey," he greeted. Mimi turned to him with a smile.

"What brings you here?" she inquired grateful she finally had someone to talk to.

"I'm staying for the weekend," he replied rather cheerfully. Mimi sighed, she had forgotten that T.K. stayed at his dad's place during the weekends and the rest were spent with his mother. It was sad that these two brothers, as close as they were, had to be apart so much.

Her attention turned to the older blonde seated on the couch. There was that upside down smile she was so accustomed to, as if he hated the entire world, as if all his happiness was some how everyone else's fault. Mimi didn't understand why he was so ungrateful, he was the lead guitarist in a well known rock band, had girls chasing after him left and right, and had plenty of money. Her attention wandered when she noticed the two adults walk out from the direction of the kitchen. Something was off about that picture. Were Matt and T.K's parents actually laughing, happy to be in each other's company?

"I'm going to stay for dinner," Nancy, Matt and T.K's mother, announced, "how does that sound?"

"Awesome," T.K. grinned running over to his parent's side.

"What do you think son?" Mr. Ishida asked Matt. Mimi's eyes scrolled over to him, his jaw was taut, his lips pressed into a thin line, and his expression unreadable. Mimi may not have been close to Matt, but she did know he didn't have the best relationship with his mother, since his parent's divorced when he was seven.

Matt stood up, looking anywhere but the people in the room, "I forgot there's something I have to do. I'll see you later." And with that said he walked out the door, forgetting to grab his car keys in the process. Mimi slowly turned to face the other three; the air had suddenly seemed to have grown thick, making it harder to breath. What was that? Nancy looked up as if noticing Mimi for the first time, maybe she had just noticed her, Mimi couldn't really tell.

"Mimi sweetie, how are you?" she asked if nothing heated had just occurred. Matt and T.K's mother had been absent the day of her arrival. T.K. said she was busy writing an article for the newspaper she worked for, the deadline was tomorrow and it remained half finished.

xoxoxox

Her auburn hair fell to her shoulders softly held back with a thick white headband. She wiped her forehead beaded with sweat, the sun pounding down on her making her hunger for thirst more evident. Her tan skin glowed under the rays of the sun as she squinted her dark eyes, concentrating on the bright green sphere soaring towards her. With one strong whack of her arm, she sent it back in the direction it had come from. The tiny ball hit the ground and bounced out of bounds. The auburn haired girl smiled triumphantly and walked over to the side with her racket swung over her shoulder to sip the water she had been longing for.

Her name, Sora Takenuchi, a girl who once loved soccer more than anything but now had developed a love of tennis as well. Her stark white mini skirt was still smooth and crisp, her muscles sore, but her happiness seared jubilantly. Her large dark eyes fell to the bleachers looking for a certain brunette, but found a blonde there instead. He was seated hunched forward with his chin resting in the palm of his hands, and his crisp white collared shirt un-tucked. A little taken aback by the sight of her blonde friend she picked up her water bottle and walked over to him, "Matt?"

He looked up in an instant, his cerulean eyes lighting up at the sight of her. "Hey," he greeted, scratching the back of his head with a laugh containing slight apprehension.

"Hey yourself," she replied in puzzlement taking the moment to seat herself next to him, the smell of her floral body spray lingering off of her, "what brings you here?"

He watched her untwist the cap of her water bottle and take in a long refreshing sip, "Great game…you're improving."

"And you're avoiding my question," she mocked sitting back with a raise of her finely arched brow.

The enticing blonde's smile faltered as he took in a sigh of breath, "I'm not avoiding your question. Can't a guy come support his friend?"

Sora smiled sweetly, "Of course you can." His words touched her in the perfect manner. Matt usually didn't come watch Sora practice, but he was usually there for most of her games. Typically, he was too busy with band rehearsals to spectate. "Where's my best friend?" she asked suddenly, scanning the tennis court for her light haired brunette friend.

"At home," he sighed.

"You left her alone?" Sora's eyes widened with shock.

"Relax, Sora, T.K's there…and so are my parents." Sora's eyes softened as she lightly touched his arm. She had noticed his grave expression.

"Hey, you ok?"

He looked up with a clear of his throat, "why wouldn't I be?" Sora pondered over the question, _because I know you know_, she thought to herself, _so please just say so_.

* * *

What does Sora know that she thinks Matt has figured out as well…keep reading to find out? (Yeah, I feel like the narrator at the end of the _Digimon_ episodes).


End file.
